Ce jour qui a changé nos vies
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: La Polymanga ! Enfin ! Je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de gens ! Je montai sur scène, joyeux et je répondis aux questions posées. Mais Antoine décida soudainement de s'inviter à la fête et... Bordel Antoine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! (Le rating et les genres risques de changer au cours de l'histoire ) [Yaoï / Matoine] (de Missely/Lilu ET Nahira) (cadavre exquis) (ABANDONNE)
1. Chapter 1

Ce jour qui a changé nos vies

**AUTEUR**: Nahira ET Missely

**DISCLAIMER** : Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et les autres personnages du web français s'appartiennent à eux-même. Seul l'histoire nous appartient et elle n'est pas représentative de la vrai vie de nos deux protagonistes.

**RATTING** : K+

**PARING : **Yaoï Antoine/Mathieu.

**RESUME **: La Polymanga ! Enfin ! Je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de gens ! Je montai sur scène, joyeux et je répondais aux questions posées. Mais Antoine décida soudainement de s'inviter à la fête et... Bordel Antoine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

**NOTE : **Nahira : Salut les gens ! On se retrouve sur une petite fan fiction un peu 'bonus' autour du magnifique couple qu'est le Matoine ! Alors, juste pour préciser : Cette fic va être complètement WTF ! Parce qu'elle est un peu particulière... En gros, ça va être un cadavre exquis. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Missely et moi ne l'écrivons pas en se 'concertant' et cherchant les idées avant l'écriture, mais on y va complètement au feeling ! Par exemple, le premier paragraphe, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, puis je l'ai envoyé à Missely et elle à écris la suite et ainsi de suite. Autrement dit, il est possible que cette fiction parte complètement en live si l'une de nous deux en a envie. Les changement d'auteur se voient avec des espaces et des point entre les paragraphe. Voila, je pense avoir assez bien résumé la situation, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Je regardais le publique qui me faisait face, épanouis. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à m'y faire... De savoir qu'autant de gens me suivaient, m'admirait. Je n'avais jamais cru que mon émission "Salut les Geek" aurait eu un tel succès. Et pourtant, j'avais la preuve devant moi, à la Polymanga 2014, que je ne travaillais pas pour des prunes. Mille sept-cents personnes étaient devant moi, à me poser des questions plus ou moins invraisemblables, montrant leur intérêt pour mon travail. Je leur répondais avec joie et motivation. Soudainement, un jeune homme évoqua les "rapports" que j'aurais avec d'autre youtubeur, notamment Antoine. Je répondis rapidement, un peu nerveux, que ce n'était qu'une légende urbaine, mais contre toute attente, Antoine monta sur scène, mettant le doute sur ce que je venais de dire. _« Bordel Antoine, qu'est-ce que tu fais...? »_ me dis-je, en cachant ma gêne.

...

Antoine me fit un clin d'œil discret. J'espère vraiment que personne ne l'a vu. Il se rapprocha et salua la foule. Tout le monde avait l'air content de le voir lui aussi. Il fit des blagues sur notre fausse vraie relation. Je ne veux pas nous éterniser sur ce sujet qui me gêne un peu, alors ...heu ...Ah je vais parler de nos t-shirt ! La foule, était en délire ! Oui, bon on n'est pas des rock stars mais ce n'est pas grave ! Putain Antoine reparle d'amour ! Ce con ! Mais pourquoi la foule, les gens veulent qu'on s'embrasse ?! Ah, ça le gène aussi, c'est bon... Vite, faut qu'on passe à autre chose...Par pitié, posez nous des questions qui n'ont pas de rapport avec notre relation.

...

**« Un bisou ! Un bisou ! »**

Vous allez nous lâcher la grappe oui ?! Faut que je trouve un truc...

**« Quarante-trois euros on vous a dit ! »**

Ok, au moins, Antoine fais un minimum pour nous sortir du pétrin dans lequel il nous a mis !

Je passais à une autre question rapidement pour détourner le sujet. Ça marche ! Ouf ! Pourvu qu'ils nous laissent tranquille avec ça maintenant !

La conférence continua sans encombre quelques temps, mais un groupe de fan girl recommença à nous demander qu'on s'embrasse. Elles pouvaient vraiment être lourdes quand elles s'y mettaient !

**« Mais arrêtez, écrivez des fanfics, dessinez du Yaoï, mais paye quarante-trois balles si... »** Essaya Antoine, amusé par la persévérance de ses filles.

**« On les a ! »** répondirent-elles

**« Vous les avez... »** Rigola nerveusement mon ami.

Paniqué, je commençai à raconter l'une des fan-fictions que j'avais lus avec Antoine il y a quelques jours. Pendant nos tirades, je me sentis rougir et je vis qu'Antoine faisait de même... Je vous hais toutes !

...

J'en peux plus la... Soit je m'éloigne de lui, soit je l'embrasse tout de suite.

**« Puis il m'attrapa la -Autre question ! »**

Je m'éloigne de lui. C'est plus judicieux. On ne sait plus trop quoi dire. Je le vois qui me regarde. Arrête Antoine, tu vas me faire changer d'avis. Je vois les fan-girls au fond de la salle. Je suis sûr qu'elles ont remarqué quelque chose. Raaah on est foutu. Antoine s'approcha de moi rapidement, limite en train de courir. M'attrapa par le bras, me retourna et m'embrassa fougueusement. La salle s'était tut, sauf les filles du fond bien sûr qui criaient. Il me lâcha puis demanda à la foule si elle n'avait pas de questions. Personne n'osait prendre la parole. Je le regardais. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, j'en veux plus maintenant. Un garçon prit un micro et posa une question sur Richard. Je ne remercierai jamais assez ce petit bout. Je repris mes esprits. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide aux fans girls qui étaient en train de fondre et d'en mettre partout sur le sol. Je coupai Antoine en riant :

**« T'as fait mourir les filles du fond la bas! »**

Il me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire, puis on rit.

...

La conférence se passa sans autre incident. J'avais réussi à me calmer, même si j'avais toujours envie de sauter sur Antoine à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Nous terminâmes la conférence en beauté, moi acclamant Antoine et vice-versa, puis nous descendîmes de scène, soulagés. Je n'en pouvais plus des regards des fans girls qui en disaient long sur leurs intentions. _(Fan-fictions bonjour !)_ Je m'approchai d'Antoine.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde ?! »** demandai-je d'un ton de reproche mais... avec une pointe de reconnaissance aussi.

**« Je ne sais pas... Envie de risque sûrement, mais sérieusement, c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi mignon ! »** me dit-il en rigolant.

**« Ouai, enfin maintenant, ça va faire le tour de la toile, au revoir notre relation secrète ! »**

**« Arrête, je sais très bien que tu en avais marre de te cacher ! »**

**« Ouai mais bon... »**

**« Arrête de t'inquiéter Mathou ! »**

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa fougueusement, et je lui rendis son baisé avec tout autant de hargne. Mais tout ça me chiffonnait un peu quand même... Comment allaient réagir nos communautés ? Parce qu'évidemment, la scène avait été filmée... Merde !

...

Je suis sûr qu'on gagnera des fans de Yaoï qui ne penseront qu'à écrire des fan-fics, et on perdra des gars qui trouveront ça dégueulasse. Je ne veux pas que SLG ou WTC tombe à l'eau, je veux que ça continue. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble. Je ne veux pas que ça change ! On pourrait dire que c'était pour faire plaisir aux fans girl...Mais il y aurait quand même des rageux pour râler. Ça ferait le topique le plus visité dans le 15-18, on serait en top tweet avec le hashtag #BisouMatoinePolymanga peut être même qu'on passerait au 20heures de Claire Chazal ! Heu ouais non peut-être pas. Je me fais extirper de mes pensées par Antoine.

**« Ah quoi tu penses chou ? »**

J'adore quand il m'appelle comme ça.

**« Je pensais a comment nos communautés allait réagir...Ça me fait peur... »**

**« Si on a su laisser notre relation à côté de notre travail, je pense que les vrais fans sauront le faire aussi non? »**

**« Tu as sûrement raison »**

**« J'ai toujours raison tête de cul »**

**« Héé ! »**

...

Nous sortîmes de la Polymanga pour aller rejoindre notre hôtel. Le soleil commençait doucement à descendre vers l'horizon. Nous marchions tête baissé pour éviter de trop nous faire reconnaître par nos fans, étant trop épuisés pour signer ne serait-ce qu'un autographe. Nous arrivâmes heureusement rapidement à notre hôtel, puis nos chambres. Nous avions pris des salles côte à côte.

**« Bon, je vais me laver, à tout à l'heure chewbaca! »**

**« A toute le nain ! »**

Je rentrai donc dans ma salle de bain et commençais à me déshabiller. Une bonne douche froide après toute une journée de chaleur, dans tous les sens du terme, ça ne pouvait que me faire du bien. Je rentrai dans la cabine, et fis couler cette eau glacé sur ma peau. Un petit moment de bonheur...

...

Je suis sûr que ce grand chevelu s'est endormi. Je ris rien que de l'imaginer dormir comme une merde. J'entends la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Courant d'air quand tu nous tiens.

**« Math ? »**

Nan il n'a pas fait ça ? Il ne va pas venir quand même ?

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Je peux t'emprunter du shampooing ? »**

Ouf ! J'ai eu peur un instant ! Il lui faudrait trois bouteilles de shampooing, vu sa touffe.

**« Oui bien sûr. »**

Je l'attrape et lui tends la bouteille. Il attrape mon bras et entre dans la cabine. Mais putain il était déjà à poil et tout ? Il est sérieux ce gars ?!

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »**

**« Bah je te l'emprunte mais je te l'emprunte ici »**

Rien que ça ? Bon, moi ça me dérange pas, mais tout de même !

**« Mais c'est tout petit ici, Antoine ! »**

**« Bah...On va se serrer, c'est pas grave »**

Ah j'aime pas DU TOUT ce regard …

...

Je ne bronchai pas, mais je sentis mes joues se tinter de rouge. Manquais plus que ça ! Je pris un gant de toilette et je tentai de me laver malgré la grosse masse derrière moi. Une fois rincé, je sentis la peau chaude d'Antoine contre la mienne.

**« Antoine... »**

**« Quoi ? » **demanda-t-il en déposant un baisé sur mon épaule gauche.

Je sentais ses mains commencer à se balader sur mon dos et mon torse. Ses mains chaudes, contrastant avec l'eau froide... C'était bon et gênant à la fois.

**« S'il te plaît Antoine... »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mathieu ? »** Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Ce que je veux ? Je ne le savais pas encore...

...

Il commença à descendre ses mains. Doucement. Tout doucement vers mes hanches. Je le stoppai net.

**« Antoine, arrête »**

**« Tu ne veux pas ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« Je ...Je suis fatigué »**

**« Mouais, excuse bidon. »**

**« Je suis vrai-ment fatigué »**

Il fit une moue boudeuse et se lava les cheveux. Bon ok il est ultra à mon goût. Je me collai a lui et lui fis un câlin.

**« Ah ben non hein ! T'as pas voulu, t'as pas voulu c'est tout ! »**

**« Antoine, je me sacrifie pour ton appel et c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Très bien ! »**

Et je sorti de la douche. Enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et m'essayai sur le lit. Ce qu'il peut être con.

...

Je recherchai dans ma valise au pied du lit de nouveaux vêtements à enfiler pour pouvoir partir manger. Parce que non, aller au resto de l'hôtel à poil n'est pas une bonne idée. Je m'habillais rapidement et après avoir enfilé ma seconde chaussette qui avait décidé de se battre pour sa survie, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sur un Antoine déjà tout habillé (il avait pris ses vêtements avant de rentrer dans ma salle de bain).

**« On y va ? »** me demanda-t-il.

**« Non, tu vois, on va rester ici et crever de faim ! »**

**« Bah ! Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux ! »** répliqua-t-il amusé en sortant de ma chambre.

Je le rattrapais bien vite et nous rejoignîmes ensemble la salle de restaurant. Nous nous installâmes à l'une des tables, face à face et nous commençâmes à choisir nos plats.

...

Je sentais son pied contre le mien. Son GRAND pied. Donc le serveur arriva et nous prit notre commande. Antoine avait pris deux plats. Quel goinfre ! Il mange pour lui et ses cheveux ou quoi ?! Bref, je remerciai le serveur et il partit. Antoine me regardait, et son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il voulait manger tout ce qu'il y aurait sur la table. Je le sentais. Même peut-être la nappe. Et moi, s'il a encore faim.

Nos plats arrivèrent et Antoine se jeta littéralement dessus. Il engloutit son premier plat comme si c'était un mini œuf de pâques. Et moi je mangeais lentement. Pour manger moins. Il me regarda un instant.

**« Bah quoi ? »** je lui demandai.

**« Si j'ai encore faim, je te mangerais toi. »**

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Il me mangera, j'en suis sûr.

...

Je terminai mon plat, en même temps qu'Antoine finisse sont deuxième. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger aussi vite... Enfin bref, nous choisîmes un dessert (je fus d'ailleurs étonné que chewbaca n'en choisisse qu'un seul) et nous le commandâmes. Durant l'attente, un silence un peu gênant s'installa. Je n'avais aucune idée de sujet de conversation pour pouvoir fuir ce silence, donc je ne disais rien, fuyant Antoine du regard. Disons que depuis les événements de cette après-midi, je n'étais plus à mon aise dans les lieux publique, surtout en SA compagnie... Je ne pouvais arrêter de remettre en question ce baisé... Antoine avait raison, j'en avais marre de me cacher, mais j'avais d'autant plus de mal à l'avouer...

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le temps passer et le serveur arriva bien vite avec nos desserts. Toinou, se jeta une fois encore sur la nourriture pendant que je fixais la mienne, sans trop d'appétit... Toutes ses questions me pourrissaient ma vie...

**« Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive Mathieu, tu es bien silencieux... »** me demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

**« C'est rien, laisse tomber... »**

Je mangeais, toujours silencieux, mon gâteau *c'est... un COOKIE*, sans croiser le regard d'Antoine. Si je pouvais être aussi serein que lui, je passerais une meilleure soirée...

...

Il s'arrêta de manger et posa sa main sur la mienne.

**« Math, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Parle-moi. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »**

Moi non plus je n'aime pas.

**« Je...C'est à cause de tout à l'heure... »**

**« Ah ça...Écoute Mathieu, je t'aime c'est le principal. Les autres on s'en fout. Ce sont les fans girl qui vont rester sur ça. On en a pas fait un plat, ça ira »**

Il me sourit. Il avait raison. Je lui souris en retour.

**« C'est vrai. »** il reprit sa main pour finir de tuer son pauvre petit moelleux au chocolat. On aurait dit un champ de bataille, son assiette.

Son pied bougeait contre le mien. Je sentais le sang affluer vers mes joues.

...

Nous finassâmes rapidement de manger et le serveur nous ramena l'addition. Je sortis mon portefeuille.

**« Laisse, je vais payer ! »** m'interrompit mon amant.

J'allais répliquer mais son regard m'indiqua qu'il n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision. J'acquiesçai alors d'un signe de tête et je rangeais l'objet que je venais de sortir dans ma poche.

Nous rentrâmes à nouveau dans nos chambres respectives. Je me changeai, optant pour mon kigurumi Panda, et m'installa entre mes draps. Demain, j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et pouvoir me détendre loin des fan-girls. Enfin... C'est ce que je pensais...

* * *

_Missely : Alors les gens ! Vous avez aimez ce ...cette chose ? (x J'espère que oui quand même un petit peu, parce qu'on s'est bien amusé à le faire, puis normalement il n'y a pas de suite mais comme on est un peu gentille de la gentilltude bah on va faire une suite ^^ Bisous bisous !_

_Nahira : Voila... Voila ce que nous donne notre imagination un jour de pâques quand on s'ennuie x) Donc, la suite arrivera... Quand elle arrivera :') Bref, j'espère que le concepts et l'histoire vous plaît (même si, au niveau du scénario bah c'est assez classique pour le moment, mais ne vous en faites pas, me connaissant et connaissant Mimi, ça va vite partir en steak x)) et n'oubliez pas de laisser une pitite review =3 Gros poutou et à la prochaine ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTEUR**: Nahira ET Missely

**DISCLAIMER** : Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et les autres personnages du web français s'appartiennent à eux-même. Seule l'histoire nous appartient et elle n'est pas représentative de la vraie vie de nos deux protagonistes.

**RATTING** : K+

**PARING : **Yaoï Antoine/Mathieu.

**RESUME **: Mathieu est à une conférence à Polymanga, devant plus d'un millier de personnes. Des questions lui sont posées et il y répond activement seulement, une question attira l'attention d'Antoine et celui-ci monte sur scène pour y répondre avec Mathieu, concernant leur vie privé. Contre toute attente, il l'embrassa, dévoilant leur relation amoureuse, qui fera bien évidemment le tour de la toile...

**NOTE : **Nahira : Chapitre 2 bonjours ! Cette fois, le premier paragraphe n'est pas le mien, mais celui de Missely donc moi, je commence au second, et on fait chacun notre tour, comme au chapitre précédent. ^^ Bon, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES : **Harmonie : Contente que ça te plaît et... Si tu rages déjà au premier chapitre, tu n'as pas finis x) On n'en dira pas plus ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Je me réveillai dans mon appartement parisien. Antoine et moi étions rentrés chez nous tôt ce matin pour pouvoir laisser la place à de nouveaux arrivants. Je me levai et allai dans ma cuisine pour me préparer du café. Quoi 'e_ncore ?'_ ? Je fais ce que je veux. J'allumai mon téléphone et vit qu'Antoine et plusieurs autres vidéastes avaient essayé de m'appeler au moins une vingtaine de fois chacun. J'entrepris d'appeler Antoine, mais il me devança.

**« Allô ? »**

**« Putain Math !" »**

**« Quoi ? Bonjour avant non ? »**

**« Pas le temps ! On a un petit problème ! »**

**« Lequel ? »**

**« On a des messages d'insultes assez... Chaud. »**

**« Mais, je m'en fous »**

…

**« Comment ça tu t'en fous ? »**

**« Tu m'as bien entendu ! Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, c'est notre vie et pas la leur ! »**

**« Ouai, enfin ça change rien au fait que ma boîte mail et remplie d'insulte. »**

**« Mais on y peut rien ! »**

**« ... »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste sur le coup de la surprise, ça va passer. Ça ne va rien changer à notre vie. »**

**« J'espère que tu as raison. »**

**« Je passe te voir tout à l'heure, ok loulou ? »**

**« Ouai si tu veux. »**

**« A tout à l'heure alors, je t'aime. »**

**« A toute, je t'aime aussi. »**

Je raccrochai. La nouvelle que m'avait apporté Antoine m'avait bien plus bousculé que je ne l'avais laissé croire. Je m'y attendais un peu, à cette vague d'homophobie, mais je ne m'y étais pas vraiment préparé... Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'allumai mon PC pour rejoindre ma boite mail. Elle était remplie de centaines de mails haineux. _« Mais qu'Est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre à la fin ! »_ Je survolai tout de même les mails et je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas que du négatif. Certain message n'était autre que des messages de soutiens et d'encouragements, de félicitations même. Le monde n'est pas si dégueu que ça finalement. Je souris en voyant toute ces gentillesses.

Après plusieurs minutes de lectures, je décidai de vider ma boite mail et de commencer à rechercher des vidéos pour mon émission, histoire de perdre un peu de temps avant de partir rejoindre mon amant.

…

Je regardai des vidéos, vraiment ...très bizarre. Ça ne me change pas de d'habitude, ça va. Après quelques vidéos sur un russe qui mange des poils de chat et une petite fille qui tombe de sa chaise, je décidai de rejoindre Antoine. Je fermai mon appartement, et descendit au rez de chaussée de l'immeuble. Comme j'y étais, j'en profitai pour ouvrir ma boîte aux lettres. Il n'y avait qu'une lettre. Une seule. Je la pris et me dis que je j'allais la lire chez mon homme aux cheveux tueurs. Après quelques minutes de route (oui parce que je n'habite pas loin de chez lui) je sonnai à l'interphone de l'immeuble où siégeait mon beau prince des internets.

**« Grimpe vite ! »**

Et le son du truc qui déverrouille la porte _(NDA Missely : non je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle) (NAD Nahira : Bah c'est l'interphone -_-)_ retentit, donc j'entrai en vitesse. Je montai les escaliers qui accédaient au donjon de Sir Antoine. Je sonnai, il ouvra, j'entrai, il m'embrassa.

…

Je rejoignis la chambre d'Antoine (en piquant un paquet de chips au passage parce que je n'avais pas mangé à midi) et je m'assis sur le lit, la lettre en main. Mon chéri me rejoignit rapidement et s'assit à mes côtés.

**« C'est quoi ce que t'as dans la main ? »** me demanda-t-il.

**« Un truc que l'on peut déchirer, qui est recyclable et que l'on peut y introduire des lettres, plus communément appelé 'enveloppe en papier'. »**

**« Ah ah, très drôle ! Tu l'as ouverte ? »**

**« Non, ça se voit quand même ! »**

**« Bah qu'Est-ce que t'attends ? »**

Je déchirai alors l'objet et en sorti une feuille plié en quatre. En le dépliant, je découvris une tâche noire qui me glaça le sang.

**« Attends, ils sont sérieux la ? »** s'exclama Antoine.

Je ne répondis pas, me perdant dans l'intensité de ce noir entre mes doigts. Je savais ce que cette tâche signifiait. Alors ça pouvait aller aussi loin ? Je savais que l'être humain était intolérant et excessif, mais je ne l'imaginais pas à ce point... Je demandais à mon amant, d'un ton paumé et neutre s'il avait reçu une tel lettre lui aussi. Non. Alors une personne m'en voulait personnellement. Ça promet.

…

Qui me voulait du mal ? Est-ce que cette personne était sérieuse ? Est-ce que cette lettre avait un lien avec le docteur Frédéric ? _(NDA Missely : ptn mon père s'appelle Frederic (x ~tu enlèveras ça (x ) (NDA Nahira : Même pas en rêve ma chère xD)_

**« Bébé, tu veux pas mettre ce truc à la poubelle ? »**

**« Oui c'est une bonne idée. »** dis-je en jetant le papier dans l'objet prévu à cet effet.

Cela n'allait rien résoudre, mais ça nous soulageait légèrement niveau psychologique. Pour essayer de me changer les idées, j'ouvrai le paquet de chips.

**« T'en veux ? »** lui proposai-je

«** Hum ...Hé ! Mais c'est à moi ! »**

**« Bah bien sûr que c'est à toi ! J'ai rien mangé ce midi je meurs de faim moi ! »**

**« Bah mange. »**

**« Tu peux m'apporter une bière steuplé ? »**

Il me regarda un instant, pour finalement se lever et aller me chercher une bière.

…

Je pris une chips et je la mangeai, me perdant dans mes pensées. Ou Est-ce que tout ça allait nous emmener ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une relation amoureuse aurait pu soulever autant de haine... Si ? Finalement, je pense avoir toujours su que ça allait arriver, et c'est pourquoi j'avais un peu regretté ce baisé... Mince ! Si seulement tout était resté secret ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Merde !

**« Math', j'ai plus de bière. »**

**« Toi ? Le grand Antoine Daniel, tu n'as plus de bière ?! Mais c'est un scandale ! »**

**« N'Est-ce pas ? Bref, en tout cas, il faudra s'en passer aujourd'hui. »**

**« Bon, bah laisse-moi mourir en paix alors. »**

**« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y met ! »**

**« Bah ! Je n'arriverai jamais à t'égaler de toute façon ! »**

**« Connard ! »**

**« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »**

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres me faisant tomber à la renverse. Il est en manque d'affection on quoi ?! Je rendis cependant son baisé avec fougue et amour. Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez ? Je l'aime ce grand dadais !

…

Attendez, je rêve ou il vient de prendre la chips que j'avais dans la bouche ?

**« Ah mais t'es dégueu ! »** m'exclamai-je en me redressant.

**« Bah quoi ? J'avais un petit creux ! »**

Je fis une mine écœurée.

**« Tu veux que je te la rende? »**

**« noooooooon pas le moins du monde ! »**

**« Bah râle pas ! »**

Je vous jure, celui-là ! Il me sourit, puis m'attira dans ses bras. Je m'y blottis et il me caressa les cheveux. Je sentais qu'on tombait à la renverse sur son lit. Je le regardai.

**« T'as d'beaux yeux tu sais ? »** me dit-il avec un sourire.

**« T'es con. »**

**« Mais, c'est sincère ! »**

Argh...Il était sincère et j'ai cru qu'il se foutait de ma gueule.

**« M-Merci... »**

Mes joues s'empourprèrent, ce qui le fit sourire, ce grand maître de la brosse à chiotte.

…

Soudainement, un gros boum se fit entendre nous faisant sursauter et nous relever. Nous eûmes tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un pigeon s'éloigner de la vitre et repartir en vol, se remettant du choc. Antoine et moi nous regardâmes et nous éclatâmes de rire. On rigolait vraiment pour rien mais osez nous dire vous n'auriez pas ris vous aussi !

**« Bon ! »** commença mon amant. **« On fait quoi ? »**

**« Toi, je ne sais pas mais moi je termine le paquet de chips, j'ai trop la dalle, et ne t'avises plus de me chourer la moindre chips par un baisé ! Espèce de fourbe ! »**

**« Oh, t'es pas drôle ! »**

Je terminais alors rapidement le paquet tout en gardant un œil sur le chevelu qui s'était mis devant son écran. Une fois sûre d'être tranquille pour manger mes chips tranquille, je m'approchai de l'écran pour regarder ce qu'il y avait de figuré par-dessus l'épaule d'Antoine. Il était sur sa propre boite mail et je remarquai qu'il avait reçu bien plus d'insulte que moi... Je comprends qu'il est voulu m'appeler ce matin...

…

**« Tu ne devrais pas lire ça mon chou. »**

**« Je sais. »**

**« Alors arrête »** et j'éteignis son écran.

**« Viens plutôt me faire un câlin... »** avais-je dis, une once de coquinerie dans la voix. Il se retourna d'un coup vers moi, l'espoir dans le regard.

**« Câlin...ou CALIN ? »**

**« Hummm... A toi de voir ! »**

Puis je retournai m'asseoir sur le lit. Je le regardai et imitai un baisé.

**« Nan mais fait pas de bisou à l'air ! Tu gâches des bisous la ! »**

Il s'assit a côté de moi, et me prit les épaules. Je savais qu'il m'avait senti frémir. Il me serra contre lui. J'étais légèrement déçu qu'il n'ait pas choisi le CALIN. Je m'en contentai. Mais, il semblait qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées car une de ses mains commença à caresser ma cuisse.

…

Je tremblai d'envie à sa caresse. Je pris son visage dans mes mains pour le rapprocher et m'emparer de ses lèvres. Antoine participa au baisé avec sensualité tout en faisant glisser les bout de ses doigts sous mon t-shirt, me provoquant mille frissons. Nous finassâmes par séparer nos lèvres rougis, recherchant à retrouver un souffle régulier et mon amant descendît son visage vers mon cou et il commença à l'embrasser, l'effleurer, le mordiller, me faisant soupirer d'aise. Il décida de retirer mon t-shirt avec douceur dévoilant mon torse pâle et imberbe. Alors qu'il commençait à retracer le contour de mes côtes avec sa langue, un gros bruit se fit entendre du côté de l'ordinateur nous faisant sursauter. L'écran s'alluma soudainement laissant apparaître un message, écrit en grand et rouge qui nous coupa tout sentiment de bien-être : Ce n'est que le début. Tu sombreras dans les ténèbres, et tu désespéreras. _(NDA Nahira : Ne me remerciez pas, c'est avec plaisir que je vous fais rager x) et faire rager Missely par la même occasion)_

…

**« C'est...pour qui ce message ? »**

**« 'Tin le gars c'est un anonymous ou ça se passe comment ? Il affiche des messages comme ça ! »**

J'étais d'accord avec lui. Pour qui se prenaient ces gens ? Ils nous harcelaient, nous menaçaient.

**« Et si on...aller en parler à la police ? »**

**« Et ils diront quoi ? 'Bah c'est sur internet hein messieurs, on peut rien faire' »**

Il avait peut-être raison. Peut-être que la police ne servirait à rien. Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer tout de même ?

**« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »** dis-je d'un ton déterminé.

**« Hem, ouais d'accord...Mais heu... »**

**« Mais heu rien on va leur en parler ! »**

…

Je me rhabillai rapidement et me levai pour sortir de la chambre, mais Antoine me retiens.

**« Écoute Math', on ne peut pas aller voir la police comme ça. Il ne nous croirons pas. Le message sur l'ordinateur viens de s'effacer et... Et la lettre ne contient qu'une grosse tâche noire ! Elle ne montre pas de menace directe. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, crois-moi, ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps. »**

Je soupirai. Je commençais à légèrement stresser maintenant. Si le fautif avait pu envoyer un tel message sur l'ordinateur d'Antoine, c'est qu'il était très bon en informatique et pouvais facilement pirater n'importe quoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça parte en couille comme ça...

Antoine remarqua ma mine désemparé et m'enlaça. Il caressa mes cheveux d'un mouvement rassurant et me chuchota quelques mots doux à mon oreille me disant que ce n'était pas grave et que ça allait s'arranger mais je ne le croyais pas. J'étais plutôt du genre pessimiste. Je suis comme ça.

…

Je voulus m'éloigner pour sortir de la chambre mais Antoine voulut me retenir. Il voulait qu'on continue notre câlin ce coquinou ! Mais on avait plus urgent à faire que de se trifouiller. Je l'obligeai à remettre son pantalon (même s'il ne l'avait pas enlevé) c'était une façon de lui dire de grouiller ses petites fesses poilues comme ses cheveux. Il se dépêcha, et nous pûmes sortir de son appartement. Il me tenait la main pendant que nous descendions les escaliers _(NDA Missely : GUIMAUVE *^* Si...Bah si c'est trop mignon)_ Heureusement, monsieur avait une grosse -voiture _(NDAM : perverse va !)._

Nous grimpâmes à l'intérieur, et direction le commissariat de police. Mais au bout de quelques minutes Antoine se gara soudainement, sans aucun poste de police en vue.

**« Je ne veux pas y aller. Je te veux. La tout de suite »**

_(NAD Nahira : Mais merde, elle le veut vraiment son lemon O_o)_

* * *

_Nahira : Et voilaaaaa ! Vous aimez cette fin ? Quoi vous me détestez ? Hey, calmez-vous si vous voulez voir la suite, une fois morte je ne pourrais plus écrire :P Rien de tel qu'un bon cliffhanger de ce genre pour terminer un chapitre ! Bref ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plus ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça nous motive encore plus à continuer ! Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le 3eme chapitre, mais il sera poster bien assez tôt ^^ (le temps que Missely et moi l'écrivons, ce qui nous prend une nuit en général x)) A plus les puces ! (je sais, c'est nul, mais je m'en fiche. Parce que les coccinelles bleues me l'ont dit) (et disoulé s'il reste des fautes ^^")_

_Missely : Et voilaaaa le chapitre deux ! Moi j'veux le lemon mais boooon TTnTT j'vais tendre un piège à Nahira pour le faire -3- J'espère que ça vous a plu les copains !_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTEUR**: Nahira ET Lilu (Missely)

**DISCLAIMER** : Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et les autres personnages du web français s'appartiennent à eux-même. Seule l'histoire nous appartient et elle n'est pas représentative de la vraie vie de nos deux protagonistes.

**RATING** : M

**PARING : **Yaoï Antoine/Mathieu.

**RESUME **: Après la convention, Mathieu se réveillait tranquillement dans son appartement jusqu'au moment où Antoine l'appela pour lui annoncer que leurs boites mail étaient blindées de messages d'insultes. Mathieu décida de le rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent se changer les idées. Il prit au passage une lettre qui avait été déposé dans sa boite aux lettres le matin même. Une fois arrivé, il l'ouvra et y découvrit une énorme tâche noire. Plus tard, le couple reçut un message de menace venant de l'ordinateur d'Antoine. Les deux hommes décidèrent finalement d'aller au poste de police, mais le plus jeune décida d'arrêter la voiture pour faire une demande toute particulière à son aimé.

**NOTE : **Nahira : Et voilà le chapitre 3 qui aura tardé à arriver ! Je sais on a mis du temps à écrire mais c'est comme ça ! Voila ! (violeeeeence) Mais je pense que la plupart d'entre vous vont être contente de son contenu ! Si vous avez zieuté le ratting, vous devez sûrement vous en douter ! Le premier paragraphe à était écrit par moi-même ! Le suivant par Lilu (alors oui, Missely Strange à changer de nom et est devenu Lilu Sugar, voilà ! Prout zizi cucul _-ça c'est elle qui l'a écrit XD-_) ! Et je rappelle que ceci est un cadavre exquis, donc ne vous étonnez pas si ça commence à partir en vrille et en WTF ! Je vous aurais prévenu !

Lilu : Ça y est les copains/copines ! ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 3 ! Même moi je l'attendais quoi u_u Sinon j'ai changé dans ma vie, dans ma tête... alors je ne suis plus Missely, mais "Lilu". En fait j'ai changé, mais j'aime toujours le caca **clin d'œil très discret**

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES : **Harmonie :Nahira : Tu le veux ton lemon toi XD Je pense que tu vas enfin être servis :') Dis merci à Lilu x) Tes reviews me font toujours marrer, j'adore voir ton enthousiasme dans ces quelques lignes, ça fait chaud au cœur :')

Lilu : Merci pour ta review poulette (: Oui le lemon arrive tu vas pas être déçue (enfin j'espère ;A; ) J'attends toujours la sextape de mathieu pour tout te dire TTnTT Et pour ce qui est des homophobes, ne t'inquiète pas, le chapitre 4 sera plein de révélation (TIN TIN TIIIIIIINNNN) Oui l'episode 95 est vraiment excellent ! Le 96 &amp; 97 aussi d'ailleurs ! MAIS QUI A CE P*TAIN DE TATOO SUR LE POIGNET ? TTnTT

The PATRON : Nahira : La voilà enfin la suite ! XD Je suis super contente de voir que notre fanfic te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review !

Lilu : AAAAAAH je ne savais pas que tu suivais cette fic Sarah -**w-** J'espère qu'elle te plaît ! Le chapitre 3 devrait t'intéresser -w-

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Je regardai Antoine avec des yeux rond, alors qu'il s'approchait de moi à la vitesse de la lumière. Il s'empara de mes lèvres me coupant le souffle, tout en restant doux malgré tout. Je ne réagis pas sous la surprise et je me laissais donc faire. C'est quand ses mains caressèrent mon torse me provoquant quelques fourmillement que je réalisais enfin ce qu'Antoine comptait faire.

**« Wow ! Stop, tu te calmes ! Je n'ai pas l'envie de faire ça maintenant ! »** Dis-je en repoussant le chevelu avec force.

**« Oh, aller ! S'te plaît ! »** Réclama-t-il en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de moi avec insistance.

**« Non, c'est non ! »**

Il se réinstalla à sa place, la mine déçue. J'avais les joues en feu et le cœur battant mais je n'allais pas céder à ses envies dans des moments pareils... Surtout dans une voiture quoi ! C'est glauque ! _(NA N : désolée les filles, pas pour cette fois ;))_

...

**« Comment ça non ? »** me demanda Antoine étonné. « **Tu ris là ? Dans une voiture en plus ! Il n'y a rien de plus excitant ! »**

Il me serra contre lui.

**« Attends ! Tout le monde nous voit ! »**

Il s'arrêta et me considéra un moment. Il se résigna à poursuivre les préliminaires pour enfin revenir dans le parking de son immeuble.

**« Bah, tant qu'on est là, pourquoi pas monter à ton appartement? »** lui demandais-je.

**« Parce que...dans une voiture, la mienne qui plus est, c'est super érotique ! »**

**« Depuis quand tu cherches de l'érotisme toi ? »**

**« Arrête de parler et de poser des questions et laisse-moi te faire plaisir ! »**

Je réfléchissais un instant...C'est vrai que ça pourrait être pas mal...En plus ici, personne ne nous voit

**« Bon, j'attends la ! »**

Il me regarda d'un air de dire que je me foutais de sa gueule. Il commença à passer ses mains sous ma chemise (oui parce que je suis un homme d'affaires, je mets des chemises parfois) Les frissons que ses caresses me procuraient me faisaient m'envoler.

...

**« Attends Antoine, on va sur la banquette arrière, ce sera plus pratique. »**

**« D'accord. »**

Nous sortîmes alors de la voiture pour nous rendre à l'arrière dans laquelle nous avions plus de place. Une fois à nouveau assis, Antoine se jeta sur mes lèvres pour m'offrir un baiser que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt. Je le lui rendis par la même occasion, tout en baladant mes doigts le long de sa nuque. Ses mains reprirent le travail qu'elles avaient commencé, se faufilant sous ma chemise, puis la déboutonnant lentement. Antoine éloigna ses lèvres des miennes nous permettant de respirer à nouveau puis il partit à la conquête de mon cou où il laissa quelques suçons me faisant lâcher des gémissements de bien-être. Il lécha ma pomme d'Adam puis commença à descendre doucement vers mon torse. Je mis mes mains dans sa chevelure plus qu'utile dans ce genre de situation. Des doigts commencèrent à taquiner mes tétons, les durcissant et me faisant gémir d'une voix pleine de sensualité. La langue d'Antoine descendit jusqu'à l'un deux, retraçant son contour, puis elle atteint mon nombril, avant de descendre encore un peu plus bas...

…

C'est vrai que nous étions dans une situation urgente, mais mon ami avait une envie tout aussi urgente, si ce n'est plus. Il chatouilla mon bas ventre avec son souffle chaud. Ce souffle que je connaissais si bien. Je le connaissais par cœur. Il entreprit de passer sa main sur mon entre jambe et ne fit pas surpris par l'effet que cela avait produit. Il en était même plutôt fier. Je continuai de triturer son cuir chevelu alors qu'il déboutonnait mon pantalon.

**« Attends, laisse-moi faire. »** avais-je dit entre deux souffles. Il déboutonna alors son pantalon, et me laissa me déshabiller moi-même.

Nous étions nus depuis quelques instants, et on continuait à se caresser. Il était très tendre avec moi, comme il l'a toujours était. Il faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait avec ses doigts et mon entrée. Il ne voulait pas me faire mal ou me brusquer. Il fit entrer un doigt délicatement, puis un deuxième. Il m'élargissait doucement. Doucement mais sûrement. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, et j'aimais ça. Lorsqu'un troisième doigt arriva. Je me crispai, et il me donna un baiser sur le front comme pour dire "ça ira". Alors je le croyais. Il retira ses doigts, me sourit et entra en moi.

**« mmmmh... »**

Je ne saurais dire si c'était lui, moi ou nous deux en même temps qui avait gémit. Qu'il était chaud. Qu'il était dur. Que c'était bon. Je le sentais en moi, il se tortillait de plaisir. Puis il commença son mouvement de va et vient qui me faisait grimper aux rideaux. Il savait que c'était lui qui me faisait monter au septième ciel. Que c'était lui que j'aimais, que je voulais. Que c'était lui et personne d'autre. Que c'était lui. Ses à-coups devenaient plus rapides et plus brusques. Il était de plus en plus violent. Il allait de plus en plus loin, jusqu'au moment où il toucha ma prostate. Et là, l'extase. A chaque coup de reins il la touchait. Il touchait mon plaisir, mon bonheur. Et il adorait ça. Il m'embrassait, et me caresser le corps en même temps. Encore quelques mouvement et je sentais que j'allais venir. Ou alors, que NOUS allions venir. Ensemble. Soudain, en un ultime va sans vient. Je me finis entre nos deux corps, et lui en moi. Je savourais ce moment en fermant les yeux comme lui. Un peu après, il sortit de mon antre et s'allongea sur moi.

Nous étions là, allongés l'un sur l'autre, totalement serein. Nous aurions pu rester ainsi pendant des heures.

…

Finalement, au bout de quelques instants de pur délice, je décidai de troubler le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

**« C'est bon ? T'es content ? » **Dis-je d'une voix douce et sereine.

**« Bien plus que tu ne le crois. »**

**« Bien, alors bouge-toi les miches, je te rappel qu'on devait aller au poste de police avant que ton coté animal ne surgisse ! »**

**« T'es bien placé pour dire ça, Maître Panda. »**

**« T'es con ! »**

Je rigolais doucement pendant que mon amant se relevait pour me laisser me rhabiller. Une fois notre peau encore en sueur recouverte par nos vêtements, nous nous remîmes à nos places initiales pour enfin nous rendre à destination. Tout le long de la conduite, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer Antoine. Il avait beau être con parfois, je l'aimais plus que tout, et rien ne pouvais m'empêcher de vivre le rêve que je vivais depuis quelques mois. Pas même ces tarés d'homophobes qui se croient tout permis ! Je me promis intérieurement ceci : Peu importe qui est la personne qui souhaite s'en prendre à nous, je la retrouverais, et je ferais en sorte pour qu'elle nous laisse à tout jamais tranquille. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à Antoine. Personne.

…

Nous étions prêts à partir quand une masse s'écrasa sur le capot de la voiture. Nous nous regardâmes. Puis nous avons éclaté de rire. C'était un homme complètement soul qui venait de s'empaffer sur le capot. Il avait une bouteille de whisky à la main et des habits trempés. Antoine sortit de la voiture pendant que l'homme roulait sur le capot pour s'écraser au sol. Il s'approcha de l'homme, mais je ne pouvais entendre ce que les deux se disaient alors je décidai d'ouvrir ma fenêtre.

…

**« Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? Vous voulez de l'aide ? »** Demanda mon amant en présentant sa main à l'homme au sol.

**« Ne m'approche pas sale PD ! »** répondit-il en essayant de prendre un air menaçant. **« Toi et ton petit copain vous devaient avoir -hic- honte ! Je vous déteste ! »**

Sur ces mots, il se releva avec difficulté et cracha au sol avant de repartir en titubant. J'ouvris rapidement ma portière pour rejoindre Antoine qui n'avait pas du tout l'air dans son assiette.

**« Toinou ! Ça va ? »** Demandai-je.

**« Oui oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça c'est tout. »**

Je le pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Recevoir un flot d'insulte par mail est une chose. Ce prendre tout en pleine face dans la rue en est une autre. Je savais que ça l'avais plus atteint qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Après tout, Antoine avait beau l'air intimidant aux premiers abords mais c'est un homme très sensible au fond. Il me rendit mon étreinte puis il retourna devant son volant pour reprendre la route. Je m'assis moi aussi à ma place et je regardais le paysage pendant qu'on roulait. Je pensais que notre journée ne pouvais pas être pire jusqu'au moment où quelques chose de particulièrement inquiétant attira mon regard. _(N.A.N: Carte blanche chère, épate-moi XD)_

…

Une sorte de caca géant nous courrait après. Je le regardai à travers le rétroviseur. D'un coup je me retournai pour mieux voir cette immense bouse. _"ANTOINE ! ACCELERE, VITE !"_ Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central. Sa mâchoire tomba sur ses cuisses, et il accéléra comme un malade. On roulait à volle pétrol* lorsque la merde géante sauta devant la voiture, Antoine freina très fort et nous fumes projeter sur le tableau de bord. Le caca cria, et Antoine me caressait les cheveux en me disant _"Mathieu, Mathieu !"_ Mais le caca criait plus fort, donc Antoine parla plus fort. _"Math ! Woho Mathieu !"_ J'étais en sueur, j'avais peur et lui il fait quoi ? Il me caresse les cheveux ?! _"Mathieu mais réveille-toi bordel !" (N.A.N : Ok, ne jamais plus laisser carte blanche à lili xD)_

…

Je me réveillais en sursaut encore des visions pleines de cacas dans mon esprit.

**« Qu'est-ce que... »**

**« Mec tu rêvais, calmes-toi ! »**

**« Putain... Comment j'ai pu faire un rêve pareil ?! »**

**« Tu rêvais de quoi ? »**

**« Tu ne préfères pas savoir... »**

Il me regarda avec un air coquin.

**« Un rêve cochon ? »**

Je regardai devant moi en faisant le lien entre mon rêve et sa phrase, les yeux écarquillés.

**« Aaah ! Putain c'est dégueulasse ! Je te déteste de m'avoir fait penser à un truc pareil ! »**

**« Mais what ?! »**

**« Tu ne veux pas savoir j'ai dit ! »**

**« Ok, ok ! »**

Il continua sa route et finit par se garer en face du poste de police.

**« Bon bah go... »** Dit-il sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Nous rentrâmes donc dans le bâtiment.

…

Soudain, je ressentis du stress. Qu'est-ce que je devais leur dire ? Comment j'allais expliquer que recevoir une tache noire voulait dire que quelqu'un voulait notre mort ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient nous croire ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient nous rire au nez ? Puis je sentis la main chaude d'Antoine se glisser dans la mienne. Ça allait mieux. Enfin, un tout petit peu mieux. On s'avança devant le guichet et là un policier leva la tête vers nous. "J'peux vous aider ?" J'hochai la tête et dis :

**« Nous avons...Heum, nous avons reçu une lettre, si je peux dire, qui nous ... heum comment dire...**

**-Nous avons reçu une tache noire. Et quelqu'un nous a envoyer des menace en piratant mon ordinateur »** fini Antoine.

Le policier nous dévisagea un instant.

**« Ouais et ? »** nous lança-t-il sans intérêt.

**« Quelqu'un veut notre mort... »**

**« Mais non, sinon vous seriez déjà morts messieurs... »**

Il attendit un court moment puis dis :

**« C'est quoi vos noms ? Vos têtes me disent quelque chose. »**

**« Antoine Daniel, et moi c'est Mathieu Sommet »**

Son visage s'éclaira et il s'écria

**« Mais oui ! Mon fils me parle souvent de vous ! Vous me feriez un autographe ? »**

Antoine et moi nous nous regardâmes. En un regard, nous nous étions mis d'accord.

…

Nous acceptâmes et nous signâmes donc un bout de papier sans trop de conviction, puis nous sortîmes du poste.

**« Je t'avais bien dis qu'ils ne nous prendraient pas au sérieux. On n'a aucune preuve... »** Dit Antoine.

**« Ça valait le coup d'essayer... »**

Nous soupirâmes à l'unisson. On n'était pas plus avancé et on avait toujours un connard de hâter qui nous en voulait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

**« On fait quoi maintenant ? »** demandai-je à moitié déprimé.

**« Des gaufres ? »**

**« Tu t'arrêtes jamais d'être con toi ! »**

**« Ben quoi ? C'est bon les gaufres... »**

Je lui donnai une pichenette sur le nez puis je montai dans la voiture. Mais cette fois, c'était moi aux commandes.

**« Tu viens chewbacca ? »**

Il s'installa à côté de moi en me lançant un regard faussement noir.

**« Ça te dis on va dans un parc ? J'ai bien envie d'une petite baignade dans un lac. »** Proposai-je en sortant du parking et en prenant la route.

**« Ouais pourquoi pas. Je me lasse jamais de te voir à poil de toute manière. »**

Je rigolai doucement et je pris la route vers le parc le plus proche. En arrivant, nous prîmes une petite couverture qu'on gardait toujours dans le coffre et nous empruntâmes le chemin de terre nous menant jusqu'à un magnifique lac. Nous trouvâmes un endroit tranquille pour s'installer et nous commençâmes à nous déshabiller pour aller profiter de la chaleur de l'été et de l'eau. Cependant, notre baignade ne se passa pas, mais alors pas du tout comme prévu...

…

Une bande d'enfants arriva dans l'eau en courant, ce qui nous éclaboussa. Nous étions déjà mouillés, mais bon. Ils criaient, et faisaient n'importe quoi. Je me demandais si ces enfants étaient sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un, quand je vis un homme, un jeune homme, terriblement beau et bandant. Il devait sûrement être leur moniteur. Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux verts très clairs et une barbe de trois jours. Il était en short de bain, je voyais son torse musclé et son six pack _(N.A.L : vous savez les abdos la *^*)_ et la ligne de poil qui partait du nombril et qui allait se perdre dans les fins fond du pubis, que je ne voyais pas à mon grand regret. Il avait des bras finement musclés et ses jambes étaient ni trop poilues, ni pas assez. Il se tourna dos à nous, me laissant admirer ses fesses.

**« T'as finis de le mater ou quoi ? »** me lança Antoine, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui quand il me lança un regard haineux.

**« Je rêve ou... Putain Math ! T'as la gaulle ! »**

**« Mais, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime, j'le trouve juste beau ... »**

**« Mais Mathieu, il te fait carrément bander là ! **»

Il avait raison... En plus, on ne contrôle pas ces choses-là... Donc je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse...

* * *

*comme Lili a des expressions belges, elle a mis une expression de chez elle... ça veut dire "rouler très vite"... Puis elle adore le caca, veuillez l'excuser...

_Nahira : Et voilà ce chapitre 3 terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Si c'est le cas, quoi de mieux pour nous récompenser qu'une petite review ? Hein ?:3 Ou même si vous voulez m'insulter, parce que oui, c'est moi qui ai décidé d'arrêter ce chapitre à cet endroit précis, juste pour vous faire rager ! Donc go les reviews d'amour ou de haine, à vous de choisir x3 Oui je gratte, et alors, j'ai le droit ! Bref, rendez-vous pour le chapitre 4, qui devrait mettre moins de temps à arriver ! (Enfin j'espère XD)_

_Lilu : Voilà les amis ! Alors ce petit lemon vous a plu ? J'ai l'habitude d'en écrire mais pas de les faire lire ;A; Surtout dites-nous ce que vous en pensez, ça nous aide à nous améliorer ! Et oui, je vais frapper Nahira pour avoir stoppé le chapitre comme ça, je la priverai de cookies aussi ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous fais des bisous ... partout -3- 3_


End file.
